


First Day

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's first day at CMU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Connor carried the last box of things up to his room. It was small, but that was okay, he hadn't brought that much stuff anyway. It had a desk where he could set up all his computer stuff and a bookcase which he could fill with dinosaur books and Doctor Who and maybe even the occasional text book.

"Right, do you have everything," his mother asked, with concern. "You've put all the saucepans and plates and everything in the kitchen?"

"Yes, mum," he said, smiling. "Haven't forgotten anything I promise and you're only a couple of hours away if I do. I can always run home and pick stuff up."

"And you've got enough money? I put a twenty in your jacket pocket just in case. Remember you can always call home if you run out."

"I know, mum. Honest I'll be fine." He hugged her tight. "Now go on. How am I meant to make friends and everything with you hovering over me like I'm five?"

"Sorry. Just don't forget to call so we know you're all right. And make sure you remember to register for all your classes tomorrow first thing so you can get the ones you wanted. Tell me if you meet that Professor you were going on about when you chose this place..."

"Yes, mum, I promise. I'll call and I'll remember to eat and to wear the scarf you made me and everything." Conner grinned. "Now go on, I'll be fine." He looked around the room, barely holding back from bouncing in excitement. He was actually here, at CMU, and if he was really lucky he'd even be able to get into Professor Cutter's class. He couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Don't Forget to Remember Me" Carrie Underwood


End file.
